


Overwhelmed

by villager_bxx



Series: Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Insecurity, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Post Timeskip, Texting, it's Akaashi casually overthinking hours again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: I should be fineBut it's all too muchI should be fineBut I'm notDay 2 phone calls/texts - insecurity - “Was I ever enough?”
Series: Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997077
Kudos: 4





	Overwhelmed

**To: Bokuto-san**

Good luck on your game today Bokuto-san. I’ll watch it when I can between breaks.

**From: Bokuto-san**

  
THANKS AKAASHI! WE’RE GONNA WIN THIS EASY

**To: Bokuto-san**

I’m sure you’ll do great. Don’t underestimate your opponents though

  
  


Akaashi’s phone buzzes again but the look he gets from the chief editor is enough to dissuade him from checking it. With a heavy sigh he mutes it and tucks the device safely in his bag before going over Udai’s latest manuscript. There’s a mental note to check on Yunkine-sensei’s progress and how Amane-sensei was doing for the latest color spread later after he’s done with this, less his workload once again piles up endlessly.

He tries to continue on with his work. Really, Akaashi was nothing if he wasn’t a diligent worker but it’s difficult when his desk mates on either side are very loudly carrying on in their own work or conversations. Block them out, just focus. The sooner he finishes the sooner he can go on his break and check the game. That’ll definitely raise his spirits.

Another fifteen minutes pass and Akaashi is still stuck on checking over Udai’s manuscript. 

He checks the clock and mentally runs all the numbers in his head. Bokuto seemed to be having a good day and the match is going to be televised so that always boosted his mood considerably. No problems would come from there unless the opposing team got particularly into his head. A little look into today's opponents told him they’d try and draw out the first set first and foremost. Tire them out even if they won it so they’d be exhausted by the second and potential third.

There’s a buzz from his phone that jolts all the numbers out of his mind for the moment.

Akaashi loses count and goes back to work.

He takes a break some time later, still telling himself in the back of his mind to hurry up. With how behind he was already, Akaashi couldn’t afford to break for more than essentials without drowning in the things he had to do later. If he doesn’t he’ll have to just hope there's a recording somewhere for him to watch. As he passes by some people from the journalism department though, he unintentionally overhears their conversation.

“Did you see his serves though? It’s no wonder he’s the best at what he does!”

“Miya Atsumu’s always been the best setter I don’t know why you act so surprised about it every game.”

_They must be doing well._ Akaashi smiles to himself as he grabs a coffee to bring back to his desk. He was worried for nothing it seemed. Of course they’d be fine, it wasn’t like they were all kids in high school still. Even before they had graduated high school Bokuto had shown signs of changing, doing better for himself and his team becoming a more normal ace as he liked to put it.

With Atsumu as his setter now and incredible teammates by his side in the game how could they possibly do poorly?

It wasn’t like when it was Akaashi playing with him anymore.


End file.
